Let's explain Later
by Elie.N.P
Summary: "I'm fed up with it. I want to hold you whenever I want, wherever I feel like it. I'm fed up with waiting for us to be all alone, it never happens often enough." One-shot Draco/Hermione


**My first Draco/Hermione, yeah I also gave in, but I think they really go well together. Their pairing hold so much possibilities! **

**This one is AU - well it's obvious since they're not supposed to end up together, and might be cliché. I hope you'll nonetheless like it!**

**[Be indulgent with my English, I'm French =) ] Well there is no lemon even if they get very intimate!  
><strong>

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>Let's explain... later<span>

He suddenly pinned her against the wall, her wrists in his hand, tightly held above her head, his other hand firmly pressed on her hip.

"Stop tempting me," he snarled in her neck.

She closed her eyes, fully appreciating the feelings his hot breath on her skin was arousing. Being trapped against his body felt wonderful.

One of her legs found its way between his, teasing him back. He moaned before lightly biting the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. It'd been too long since he'd last put a mark – his mark – on her, thus making sure no doubt was left about who she belonged to.

"Draco," she purred.

"What do you want?" he seductively whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes to meet his, noticing how dark lust had made them become, they mesmerised her.

"What do you want Hermione?" His husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

"You," she murmured as huskily as him.

Draco smirked proudly, before firmly pulling her closer to him. Even though his actions seemed authoritarian and rude, they held a sheer tenderness that Hermione was the only one allowed to witness, to feel. Nobody would ever think Draco Malfoy able to convey such feelings, neither had Hermione before she had had the chance to truly know him.

Draco greedily kissed her throat. They hadn't been able to be together for four fucking whole weeks. Four whole weeks during which he had been forced to stay away from her, observing her without ever getting a chance to touch her, in other words, those four weeks had been Hell. From the way her body was reacting to his touches, he hadn't been the only one thinking thus.

Hermione freed her hands from his hold and tangled them in his smooth hair, that feeling, these silky curls, how she had missed them!

When had their relationship drifted from hatred to – don't we hesitate to call a cat a cat – love? They couldn't precisely tell, their feelings had certainly been more of love than hatred for a long time, but, in their childish naivety, they hadn't bothered to investigate further over what was going on between them, being satisfied by their daily quarrels until that wasn't enough any more.

They continually craved to see the other, always searching them among the students, always making sure they had an eye on them. Their sixth years had been the end of them considering the other was their nemesis. They were tired of that little game which didn't give them what they were looking for. Acceptance, attention, care, and, even if they had refused to admit it at first, love.

Little by little, their quarrels had changed, not obviously enough to alert any of their friends, but when they were facing each other, they both knew they didn't mean what they were saying. The harsh words, their hurtful meanings, they knew it was all for the show, only the show everyone was expecting to see between Gryffindor's miss know-it-all and Slytherin's prince.

However, months passed before they were able to meet in private. Hermione had convinced her friends not to worry about her and go to do whatever they wanted to occupy their afternoon, since her waking, she had had the impression she needed to be alone, away from undesirable eyes.

Opting to go outside for a walk among the grounds of Hogwarts, her feet dragged her to a little pond hidden behind a grove of old oaks. She settled down on the grass, stretching her legs and arms. It seemed to have been years since she had last been on her own, Harry and Ron always stuck to her side as if she was about to do something wrong if they left her.

Well, from their point of view she was effectively about to do something wrong, she would use her that peaceful afternoon to find a way to speak to Draco, Harry and Ron's natural enemy.

Hermione had always been good at observing people, and with her intelligence, she had easily recognised in the Slytherin's prince's behaviour thing she was herself mimicking when in his presence. Their feelings matched, it was a certainty, and she would be damned if she let those stupid grudges between their Houses keep them away any longer.

Though she was sure the feelings were mutual, she hadn't found the courage to face him yet, and that lack of guts made her angry at herself.

Months, perhaps years, had already been wasted. It was time one of them took the first step.

Thinking about a way to do so, Hermione didn't hear the footsteps coming closer, and so jumped when somebody sat behind her, trapping her between their legs, encircling her shoulders with their arms. She jumped but didn't scream nor push the person away, knowing full well to who this unique scent and those strong but nonetheless strong pale hands belonged.

Hermione let her heart lead her actions and leant against his chest, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips.

"Time to stop the masquerade," he huskily whispered in her ear.

She acquiesced. "Think it's damn about time."

Once again, Hermione Granger had been right. The feelings were mutual, eating away at them, tormenting their days, haunting their nights.

Draco slid his hands down her arms before settling them firmly on her thighs.

"Granger," he breathed.

She turned her head so as to see his face. In spite of the darkness surrounding them, she could see how much his usual grey eyes had darkened.

'Lust,' she thought, making her heart race increased. But it wasn't all she could see in them, and the fact made her heart pound even more madly against her ribcage.

"Malfoy," she purred before titling her head higher to reach his lips.

To say more was useless, it wouldn't convey their feelings as well as the kiss they were now sharing was. At first shy, their exchange soon became more passionate, more fiery as Hermione shifted in Draco's embrace, kneeling in front of him, her hands tangled into in silky hair while his were freely roaming her body.

When Draco suddenly laid back on the grass, Hermione eagerly followed him.

Her body spread over his, none of them could deny what existed between them. Lust, of course, but not only. It was evident for both of them, there was something more than the sole desire to feel each other's body, to touch, to explore. Lust would have brought them together much earlier, one night, maybe two, and they'd have been rid of it. However what they now shared, what had lingered between their for so long, held the promise of much more than a one-night stand. There was more at stake than a mere physical contact.

Laying on the grass, freely touching, kissing, caressing, they knew, lust and _love_ were their companions.

Love, what a strange feeling to witness between a pure-blood and a muggle-born! But, as strange as it might be, it was the truth, truly and utterly real.

They only parted when the light started to fade, reluctantly letting go of each other, fully knowing secrecy might be kept if they wanted their relationship to evolve smoothly.

They would reveal everything in due time, when they'd feel strong enough to overcome whatever trials would come to them.

Back inside Hogwarts, in the dark corridor, Draco thought now could be the right time. They had been together for more than seventh months and he didn't know if he'd be able to endure being away from her for so long again. When they were so busy with school work, his only comfort was to hold her tightly against him.

"I won't endure it again." The words weren't meant to leave his mouths.

"Draco?" However the concern in her voice convinced him even more.

His hands moved to her waist, his body fully leant against hers. He wanted to be as close as possible – without crossing the limits of decency the place was imposing upon them, a corridor in a school full of teenagers wasn't a place to remove your clothes, even less when nobody knew about your relationship.

Gryffindor's miss know-it-all with Slytherin's prince. Such a sight could be dangerous. Draco could imagine the fuss her two best friends would make, the threats he'd, without a doubt, receive, the hits he'd be the target of.

"Draco?" Hermione repeated, worried by his silence.

Their ability to drift from seductive rudeness – he had roughly pinned her against the wall only minutes ago - to sheer tenderness never missed to amaze him. His eyes deeply stared into hers, she flashed him an encouraging smile. He smiled back then delicately pressed his lips on hers. Their relationship was truly unique.

"I think it's time to stop hiding," he breathed against her mouth. "I'm fed up with it. I want to hold you whenever I want, wherever I feel like it. I'm fed up with waiting for us to be all alone, it never happens often enough."

"What about Harry and Ron? What about Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked but he could hear it in her voice, she was pleased by the idea.

"Aren't friends meant to understand?"

Hermione slightly laughed. "Ordinary yes, but ours-"

He cut her off with another fiery kiss. "Ours will be the same or go to hell, truth is I don't care."

He nibbled at her neck. "As long as I'm with you of course."

"Of course," she beamed at him before snaking her hands under his shirt, trailing over his toned chest, slightly grazing his skin with her nails. It made him shiver.

"Your room or mine?" he groaned, his face hidden in her mane.

"Mine," she answered in a breath.

"We'll tell them later, won't we?" His hands were slightly brushing her breasts, making her arch against him.

"Can wait a little longer," she agreed as he lifted her up.

Her legs wound around his waist, their lips locked, his hands firmly set on her bottom, they made their way to her bedroom, not caring any more about the puzzled glances they roused on their way.

Now was the time to stop hiding, not to explain.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed =) Tell me what you think<strong>


End file.
